The Devil's Bride
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Pip is the chosen angel to be sacrificed to Damien. Mostly just extras inside, only the first two chapters matter, others are just side stories and extras
1. Chapter 1

A young looking blond angel stood anxiously outside the pearly gates of heaven, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground in front of him. He looked scared and nervous. You could tell from his apprehensive expression. A hand rested on his shoulder, startling the blond so much he actually jumped up a few inches in the air. The blond looked up to the older, brunet man, who wore a sullen and shameful expression on his bearded face. "Philip," Jesus said, pointing directly in front of them.",Here they come."

Suddenly a portal to the underworld opened up in front of them. From the portal, three figures emerged. Two being Satan and the Anti-Christ, Damien, themselves ,and the third was a lower class demon, problably working as security or back up, incase the angels tried anything funny. Not that they would dare, given the circumstances. There was far too much at stake. They were facing a full out war aganist hell unless they sacrificed one angel. It was horrible, but it was their only choice. Heaven was too short in number to survive another battle aganist the forces of hell. So, sacrificing one to save thousands was their only option.

Unfortunitely for Pip, he was the chosen sacrifice. Chosen by Damien himself.

A bead of sweat ran down the blond's face as he stared at the much taller man before him. If you could even call him a man. Damein didn't resemble his child self at all, and Pip had never seen his true form before. He looked more like a smaller version of his father, just with pale white skin, less muscular and a full head of black hair. He had large, curled, ram horns, the same color as his bright red eyes. Also, the male demon, instead of two normal legs, had the brown, hairy, lower limbs of a goat and from where Pip is standing, he could see that Damien also had a red devil tail waving side to side behind him.

He was clothed just like his father, in a black fur pelt and scull belt buckle.

Pip had to refrain himself from flinching away when Damien reached his clawed fingers out to him, and gripped his chin. The demon's lips curled into a sly smirk, red eyes gleaming as he looked down at the terrified blond adoringly. "You're cuter than I remember, Pip." He flattered the Brit. His deep, almost unhuman voice was laced with such glee and excitement it made Pip's skin crawl. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Pip smiled weakly back up at the much taller man. If Pip had to guess how tall Damien was, he would say about seven feet tall.

Damien snorted at Pip, and releasted his chin, folding his arms in front of his chest. He looked up at his father, who was still a head taller than him. "Shall we start the transaction?" Satan nodded at Damien, and with a snap of his fingers, a contract and an old style quill pen apeared in front of Pip, startling the boy. It only took a second for him to realize what had just happened and what was expected of him.

With a heavy heart, Pip picked up the pen and put it to the paper. That's when he found out it had no ink.

"You have to use your own blood for ink, it's traditional." Satan told him with a shrug of his shoulders. Pip glanced back at Jesus, who was still giving him that regretful, weary look from before. Slowly, the brunet messiah nodded at him reasuringly. "He will not suffer, will he?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Of course not!" Damien answered, furrowing his brow at his opposite. He looked back at Pip, his expression softening into a warm smile. "He will not suffer, for I wish to make him my mate, or, in other words, my bride." That statement sent the two into a bit of shock. The two had no idea what they had planned to do to Pip in hell, but they didn't expect this!

Damien's smile grew wider seeing Pip's shocked face turn pink.

Pip felt like crying now. Even though he spent all night crying, thinking that he had no more tears to shed. He was being torn away from heaven, this paradise, to go to hell, to be the anti-christ's bride. After nine years in heaven, he wasn't sure he could handle the intense and sudden change. But now, knowing he was definitely not going to be tortured made him feel better about the whole ordeal. Unless you count having unwanted relations with another man torture.

With a deep sigh and with great reluctance, he pricked his finger with the tip of the pen, and used his blood to sign his name on the contract. All the while he was fighting back the tears in his eyes.

"Today marks your eighteenth birthday, Philip," Damien said, grinning almost ear to ear."And the day you become mine forever."

In a puff of smoke, the three demons and one angel decended down to hell. Forever.


	2. pip's pov

Damien's loud moans where the only sounds in the large room. He sat on the agde of the large bed with his long, hairy, goat like legs over my shoulders as I worked my mouth on his hard member. I used my much practiced talents to pleasure him by bobbing my head, sucking and wraping my tongue around his shaft. Then, finally, after about five minutes of being on my knees giving him a blowjob, he bucked his hips up, almost choking me, and came in my mouth. Like always, I swallowed every last drop of semon befor taking my mouth off his throbing cock.

He layed back on the large mattress we shared, gasping for air. I got off my knees, climbed on top of him on the side of the bed and straddled him. through his panting, he looked up at me with hazed over eyes and smiled weakly. I smiled back down at him. After three years of this I've grown to love touching and being touched by him. I also fell deeply in love with him. It may be a case of Stockholm Syndrome, but I know deep in my heart that I would be nothing with out this man. I have forgotten about Heaven, the life I had befor I died and everything I once held dear. None of that matters to me anymore. Nothing could ever replace the feelings I have for my husband.

When I think back to our wedding night, I almost don't believe how scared and reluctant I was to sleep with him for the frist time. I remember how painfull it was for me. I cryed all night from the pain I felt in my lower back and the pain I felt in my heart. I also remember the long showers I took every morning to clean myself off from the nights befor. I felt so dirty back then. But now, after I came to grips of my reality, I learned ways to enjoy the nights I spent with Damien.

But it wasn't just the sex I didn't enjoy. I used to hate the lustfull way he looks at me, the hot and heavy "make out sessions", and the way he held me in his arms. Now I look back at my former hatred and laugh like a teenager or adult would laugh at the silly cartoons they used to watch when they were young children.

At night, after hours of playing around in the sheets, I would cuddle up close with Damien, kissed him goodnight and went to sleep in his arms. Back then I whimpered away and tried my best to sleep as far away as possable.

I like to think that Damien rather enjoys my change in attitude twards him. Ever since I started warming up to him, he would smile alot more and had a much better attitude and seemed less depressed. After our third anniversary, We were just like any other newly wed love brids. He takes me on walks through Hell, to parties, and out to eat in some of Hell's finest restaurants. When Damiens at work, I go to vist him in his office and bring him lunch everyday.

I offen feel like some other demons and hell-mongers(mostly female) are jealous of me and dislike me for being so luck to be married to the Anti-Christ. Damien tells me offen That I souldn't worry about them and to just be happy. So I listens to him and ingnored them.

I made afew friends as well. Like Chef's ex-fiance, Veronica, and Ms. Ellen, who was a substitute teacher for my third grade class until Wendy got her killed. Soon after I met them, I found out that Her and Veronica are lovers and planed to get married soon. I also made friends with Damien's old nanny from when he was a child. Her name was Emily. She was a red skined demon with a scary, demonic face but she has a beautiful figure and wavy blonde hair. I offen think of her as ironic because of her apperance but she is a very sweet women.

Since Damien doesn't need her anymore as a nanny, she now works as a chef in Damien's kitchen. And I must say she is a wonderful cook.

It goes without say that I was friendly with Damien's father, Satan. At first, I was just as terrorfied of him as anyone else would be, but then I realized he was actually a nice guy. Like a lot of the demons I know, he just puts up the threating act to scare the mortals and damned souls.

I snaped out of my thoughs when I heard Damien moan my name and tell me to lay down. I obayed him and layed down on my back, wait eagerly for what he had instore for me. He gut up from his laying position and got on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips. My mind went blank and my eyes rolled back. His body felt so hot right now, pressed against mine. His mouth is melting into mine as our touges wrestled. I wrape my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso, giving him a clear shot at my entrance.

He takes his already hard, barely lubricated memeber and slowly pushes it in. I cry out in pleasure even though its only in a little. It just feels so good! He pulls out a little but then thrusts the whole thing in, making me cry out lauder. My arms and legs tighted around him, bring me closer to him. He thurst in and out over and over again. I can see stars over my eyes.

"Please,... more!" I beg as he speeds up, driving me crazy.

Suddenly he pulls out all the way. I whimper and beg him to put it back in, but then he fips me over onto my hands and knees and thrushs back in full force, fucking me even harder. I scream. It hurts but it feels so good. He starts to pump my hard cock, still thrusting almost violently into my ass.

Im about to lose it. My entire body feels like it's on fire. I think my arms are about to give out. My arms limp to my sides, sending me face first into the pillows, muffling my pleausred moans. I fell Damien lean over My limp body, still thrusting and pumping."A-almost there?" He askes threw gritted teeth. I know neither of as will last much longer so I finally let myself come into his hand.

Realived that Im satisfied, Damien straighens out his back, releases my softening penis and works off his own hard on until I feel him come deep inside me, filling me with his hot seed.

We both collapse, panting for air. I whimper slightly when Damien pulls his now soft cock out of me. I can feel my hole throbing and I know that Im going to be sore in the morning. But it was worth it, I don't mind having to walk with a slight limp if I get to feel that much pleasure!

We both get under the covers to got to sleep. I reach over and give him a quick kiss on the lips and tell how amazing he was. He smiles at me and wrapes his arms around my thin waist, pulling me closer.

As I wraped my arms around his neck I couldn't help but think; "How could this heaven possibly be a hell?"


	3. extra:the wedding

I looked down the two aisles of pews. the aisle to my right was full of my fellow radiant creatures of Heaven, and to my left was an aisle packed with the terrifying demons and danmed souls of Hell. All eyes were upon me. The eyes to my left where fulled with many emotions, like satisfaction, glee, hate, anger and hunger. The eyes to my right all had the same emotions, shame and pity.

I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. The fate of Heaven was in my hands. If I don't go through with this, the armys of hell will attact Heaven. I have no choice. I must sacrifice myself in order to save my people. Save my lord and savior. It's the only way.

Unfortunately, the only way for me to save them is to give the Anti-Christ my hand in marriage. Satan and his followers really got me by the snort hairs. They know that well. And it seems they want to make this as painful for me and the other angels as possible. For you see, They even made me wear a dress to this most unholy event.

I'll edmite the dress is breath-taking but that doesn't mean I want to wear it. It's a classic, white wedding gown. Long, puffy and decorated in lace. It was a dress that any women would dream about wearing on their wedding day. It fit my thin frame perfectly, at least thats what the demon women that helped me put it on said. It looks like it's right out of a wedding fantasy magazine.

I never imagened I'd be the one in a dress on my wedding day.

I heard the music start to play, that was my que.

I took my first step down the long a aisle of the church, no, it's not a church. It's more like an anit-church. It sure looks like a church, just gothic and every thing is black and red, even the flowers and candles. Anyway, I started my slow walk towards the altar where my soon-to-be husband is waiting for me.

Damien is staring at me with those bright red eyes, a large grin was painted across his face, showing off his fangs. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I fought the urge to run the other way, run far away from all of this.

It was wishfull thinking, but I knew I couldn't. I could never do that to my fellow angels. And even if I tried, I knew I would be stoped by all the armed demons outside this gothic church. Not only that but I knew I couldn't run far in these damned high heals I was forced to wear as well.

As I got closer, I examened Damien and what he was wearing. He was in his human form. The only way you could tell he was a demon was his fangs and pointed ears.

He was wearing a top hat apon his head, with his hair was neatly brushed out of his eyes. His tuxedo jacket was similar to the one Count Orlok wore in that movie. Under that jacket, Damien seemed to be wearing a plain white dress shirt. for pants he wore simple, lose, black dress pants.

Next to Damien, behind the alter, instead of a priest, was his father, Satan. Obviously he was the one who was going to give us away. Once I was at the alter next to Damien, the music stoped.

Satan cleared his throat. He opened the large, hard covered, book that rested on the alter infront of him.

"Nos es recolligo hic hodie-" He was speaking in Latin so I couldn't understand him. So, instead, I blocked it all out and let my mind wonder elsewhere. I started wondering what life will be like with Damien.

Thats when I thought of what his expectations for me as his husband were. I knew I would have to sleep with him at some point, but what else? What did he want from me? Whatever it is, I better make him happy. Or else.

Latter, after what feels like an eterinity, I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Damien speek. He also was speaking in Latin but Im pretty sure he said 'I do'.

Then the two of them turned to me, and so did everyone else. Again, all eyes were on me.

In english, Damien's father asked "And do you, Philip, take Damien, as your-"

"I do!" I cut him off. I hated hearing it in my head, I didn't want to hear it out loud that he was my husband. Satan, Damien and all their followers chuckled lightly.

"A bit eager, are we?" Satan raised and eyebrow at me and smirked.

My face heated up and I Iooked down at the bokeh of red roses I held tightly in my hands.

The red skined man sighed."Then, I pronounce you husband and husband."

Me and Damien turned twords each other. Him grinning widely, and me trying not to grimace. He leaned downword and I leaned forword. This was it, we're only one kiss away from marrage. I closed my eyes and held my breath, prepairing my self to feel his lips upon mine.

"Noo!" A women's anguished screams ecohed in side the gothic church. Everyones turned their attention to a women in the first row of pews on the Hell aisle. She had long, over grown, blonde hair. She was deathly thin and tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. She ran twards me, But she was stoped a few feet away by the man who was sitting next to her. He was a full grown man, with pale skin, like the women, and he was starting to go bald.

For some strange reason, I felt as if I knew these sickly looking people. The man was holding the struggling women back by her arms. She fought against his hold, screaming like a mad women."Let go! Let go of me, Phillip!" She screamed.

He has the same name as me.

"Gerogiana, calm down!" The man, Phillip, yelled at her. Gerogiana?

"I can't! I can't let them do this to my boy! He's our son!"

My eyes widened. Could they be...

"Silance! Guards, take them out of here!" Damien called out, pointing towards the two.

Could they really be Gerogiana and Phillip Pirrip? My parents?

Three armed demons aproched them. The women only screamed louder. Angels and demons were getting up from their sets to watch the drama unfold. I saw Jesus get up and run up to Damien's side. Me, him and a few other angels were the only ones wearing white. Everyone elas was wearing black.

"You went to far, Damien! Why would you invite them here?" Jesus Yelled in Damiens face.

Damien only glared back at his opposite."I thought it would be a nice wedding gift for him to meet his parents for the first time." He spat back."But I geuss that plan back fired, didn't it?"

I froze. So they really are my parents! I don't believe it. The first time I get to met my parents is at my wedding. My wedding that I didn't want. My wedding to the person I don't want.

I watched in horror as the three demons almost violently escorted the two out. My mother was still kicking and screaming, tears were running down her face like a water fall. My father was just being draged out by his arms. Over and over again my mother was screaming my name, each time I could feel my heart crack in my chest.

Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. I felt somebody put their hand on my shoulder. It was Damien. Guilt flashed over his face when he saw my hurt expression. He placed his other hand on my other shoulder, turning me so that I was looking right at him. His eyes were half lidded and were a dull red. He apologized to me. I bit my lip, trying not to let out a sob.

I can't back down now. I still have to do this, no matter how much I don't want to.

Slowly, he leaned down, bringing his face closer. Like befor, we both slowly neared each other into a kiss. But this time, I felt his soft lips on mine. Now we are bound together in marriage, forever.


	4. no escape

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MOVED TO CHAPTER 9! SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!


	5. chrismas special

Pip frowned in disgust at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a long, red gown that circled around his feet. It had a V-neck line, but since he had no cleavage to show, it just showed a glimpes the pale flash of his chest, making him feel even more foolish for wearing a dress made to fit the curves of a woman. The dress flowed off his thin hips and pinched him in the tight areas around the waist. With his thin, feminine face, waist, hips and legs, he could pass for a flat-chested woman.

His shining blond hair fell loosely around his neck like it always does, just more neatly kept for the occasion. His bangs were pushed to the side so they wouldn't be in his eyes. Make-up covered the dark bags under his eyes, caused by lack of sleep and stress.

His eyes traveled up his body to look himself over. They stoped when they set upone the diamond necklace around his neck that Damien had given him to wear tonight.

He let out a deep sigh. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Damien smiled warmly down at Pip, Loving the sexy dress he adorned, and offered him his arm. The blond reluctantly took it and they slowly walked into the ballroom together. Damien looked as dashing as ever. At least, as dashing as a satyr demon could be. By all the longing stares the dark prince was getting from the female demons, and angry, jealous glares Pip was getting, he could tell that Damien must be very attractive too them. Or he could just be attractive too him because of his power.

Then again, besides the whole, half goat thing, Damien was a very handsome man. With his sharp, charming features, he could woo anyone. Well almost anyone. After six mouths, Pip still can't get over the fact that he was forced to marry the Anti-Christ, so he never really took the time to see Damien as a person, or loving husband for that matter. He saw Damien as just a sex and power hungry demon. He thinks Damien wants to have complete control of his life, like he doesn't give a damn about Pip's feelings.

But that wasn't true. Damien tried his hardest every day to show his softer side to Pip, to show that he really did care about him. But it seems all his efforts to win the blonds affections were all pointless. It looks like all his attemps are going to end in failular. But the demon prince refused to give up. He will keep trying until the brits heart belonged to him!

The ballroom was lit as bright as the sun by the giant chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. The whole room was full of well dressed humans and demons alike, dancing, laughing and having fun. None of this however, seemed to lighten up the blond brits gloomy mood.

Not even seeing the large christmas tree in the middle of the room, brought any joy to him. Damien was sure going to a chrismas eve party would cheer him up a _little_ bit. After all, It's the only thing he's seen in six mouthes that remined him of christ or anything related to him or his followers. He thought this was a important and happy holiday to christians like Pip.

Maybe it didn't cheer him up to see the tree decorated with red and black balls and upside down crosses'. And at the top, instead of a gold star, there was a glowing red pentagram. It was more of an anit-christmas tree. But what would you expect from a tree decorated by demons and hell mongers for Satans christmas party?

Damien considered his next move carfully. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled akwardly at Pip. "You wanna...Dance?" He gestured towards the group of people dancing with eachother. Pip stared blankly at the crowd."...I rather not." He replied blandly, turning his head away from the fun the others were having. Damiens smile faltered.

Latter, after having a couple glasses of wine, Pip's mood was lifted slighty, but not by much. A least he was doing more then sitting in the corner, watching everyone else have fun like the wallflower he usally was. He was up, talking to people and eating like everyone else. Damien had no problam keeping up with him, and he still did everything he could to make sure the brit had a fun time.

Even if that ment having to give him glass after glass of alcohol.

After finishing half a bottle of wine, Pip was already wasted. He stumbled when he walked and his every word was slured. His thoughts were so fuzzy, he even draged Damien onto the crowd of dancers and moved along with Damiens steps. More then once did they fall over eachother. They just laughed it off and got right back up to do it again.

Damien never saw Pip so happy. And, once he thought about it, he never felt this happy himself. He never had someone he was so close to, besides his father. He was always unapproachable to alot of people and most of them were to afraid to get close to him. Being the Anti-Christ had it's down sides. Sure, he could do whatever he damned well pleased with his satanic powers and all, but when your a pathetic, love sick weakling, what use is being all powerful demon prince when the love of your life is miserable around you?

But tonight, Pip wasn't miserable. He was actually having fun for once. And for once, he smiled sincerely for Damien. Or at least it seemed sincere. He was drunk after all. Damien forced that though out of his mind and tryed to just enjoy himself. Better to just live in the moment then worry how Pip will loath him again when the alcohol wears off.

At some point in the night, Pip was feeling tired and needed some air, so Damien took him outside on the balcony. It had a great veiw of hell, from up here, one could say it actually looks...pretty.

Pip sat on the railing, using his arms to support him so he couldn't fall over. Damien just leaned on it, staring blankly at his love. The blond started giggling abruptly. That worried the demon slightly, thinking maybe the blond had to much to drink. Those thoughts disapeared from his mind when Pip looked up at him with a warm smile and big doe eyes. He giggled again.

"...thank you." He said after his laughter subsided. This caught Damien's attention and made his ears perk up as Pip continued."Thank you for doing this for me, I was feeling awfully homesick."

Damien smiled. He was happy that his plan had worked. It gave him hope. Hope for a better future. Pip was happy and he may have grown new feelings besides hate and fear for Damien. Maybe they can work off that and maybe, someday, Pip could learn to love Damien as much as Damien loves him.

Damien smiled mostly to himself and wraped an arm around Pip's shoulder, bring him into his chest. The blond wraped his arms loosely around Damien's waist.

"Your welcome,...and marry Christmas, Pip."

"Marry Christmas, Damien..."

The two of them sat in peaceful silence, watching the scenery in each others arms.


	6. first week

A horrid shriek of pain had woken Pip up. Orange light shined into the room from the giant window by the bed, other then the triangle of light over the bed, the room was mostly shadows. Damien had told Pip that after a while of living here, he'd get used to screaming and anguished cries of pain. But only after a week of living here in Hell, the sounds of the tortured souls of the damned still made Pip's skin crawl.

The air in the room was hot and heavy, as it always was after hours of playing around in the sheets for the newly weds. But even without the heat coming from them, the room was very warm, which is very uncomfortable for Pip. He always liked to keep cool, but that was almost impossible when you literally live in an inferno. He sat up slowly, not at all rested.

The back of Damien's shirt stuck to his sweaty skin. The cotton shirt made the heat worse. Last night, Pip felt uncomfortable sleeping naked so he slipped on whatever peace of clothing closest to him, which was Damien's black cotton turtle neck. This morning, when he woke up to go to work, Damien thought it was so cute to see his husband all curled up in his shirt. He left with a smile on his face while Pip rested uneasily on the soft bed.

_'Yet another horrible night with Damien.' _Pip thought bitterly. He still resented the fact that he was married to Damien, the man that would one day end the world and the man that stole him from his rightful place in Heaven. But he would never tell Damien that he still despised him, and he would never dare to deny him out of fear that he would forget the treaty between Heaven and Hell and rage war.

Pip sighed. 'So much has changed...' His thoughts lamented on how much his after live has changed in so little time. In just a few weeks, he had changed from a proud angel of Heaven, to the Antichrist's bride! Pip saw himself as more of a sex slave then a husband. He barely left this room since the wedding. He was aloud to of course, but he just didn't want to. He wanted to converse as little as possible with these Demons. He hated them all so much.

That's how he was raised in Heaven, to hate the demon's of Hell. When he died as just a little boy, the angels had watched over him like parents. They taught him to hate the Demon's and sinners. So, like the obedient little boy he was, he listened to them and hated the creatures of Hell. And he grew up with that hate and he still despise them, even after living with them for a full week.

The wedding was two days ago. It only took five days to plan the wedding, so for those five days, he lived in this room with Damien. Thought they didn't have sex until the wedding night, Pip was forced to share a bed with the eager for love and very affectionate Damien. Pip had to cuddle up to Damien at night, lay his head down on his heaving chest and listen to his heart beat until he finally fell into an unpeaceful sleep. That continued until they first had sex.

After painfully losing his virginity, Damien had allowed him to sleep freely on the other side of the bed. Pip guessed that Damien had had enough of him for one night and wanted to turn away. But Pip was wrong.

Damien felt horrible after their first time, it was amazing for him, but he knew how bad it hurt Pip. Damien knew Pip didn't love him back, and he knew that Pip hated cuddling with him, so he decided to let him off the hook after he suffered through the sex. He listened all night to Pip's light sobs, wishing he could do something. But he knew anything he could do would just upset Pip more. There was no way for Damien to comfort Pip. So, he did the next best thing.

He left him alone.

Damien wished he didn't need to have sex with Pip, maybe then they could try to work on their relationship, but Damien had hormones. And not hormones like humans have. No, it was much worse. When a Demon's finally chooses a mate, they go into heat. It would be unbearable if Damien didn't have release. He needed to have sex with Pip, if he didn't, his animal side would go crazy and take over. And if Pip thought what the normal Damien did to him was bad, then he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to be ravished by the animal within Damien.

**Yeah, I know. This is kinda stupid and short but I think it was kind of important for character development. =_=**


	7. how it began

Damien uttered a low growling hiss to the terrified women in front of him. "Vial wench!" He roared, he slapped the newest suitor his father had tried to set him up with across the face with enough force to send her straight to the floor. She laid there on the floor for a moment, afraid to get anymore blows from Damien. She began to sit up, supporting herself on one of her elbows and cupped her slapped cheek, her silky black hair covering half her pretty face. Tears leaked from her icy blue eyes.

Damien glared down at her on the floor with deep hatred and disgust. That only made her cry more. Still glaring at her, Damien yelled for the uniformed guards standing on the other side of the room."Get her out of my sight!" He demanded, turning his back on the poor women on the floor. Obediently, they quickly strode across the room and grabbed the women by her arms, hosting her up onto her feet.

She screamed and struggled against the guards hold on her as they dragged her out of the room.

Still seething with anger, Damien sat down in a nearby arm chair. His knuckles were turning white from griping the arm rests to tight. Damien's father Satan, who was standing next to Damien the whole time, sighed heavily. He sat down in the arm chair across from the one Damien was sitting in and buried his face in his hands. He was becoming very impenitent and frustrated with Damien turning down every suitor he offered him.

"Damien-" He started, but Damien interrupted him.

"_Don't _dad. Just _don't." _He sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his bar chest.

Satan sighed again. "Damien your nearing your 19Th birthday. You have to chose a suitor and_ soon_." He warned his son."You can't turn down every one of them, there had to be _one_ you liked. Even just a little?" He asked him. Damien just glared at his father. Leaning forward in his seat, he answered his father truthfully through gritting teeth. "Father, I hated every last one of the sluts you brought in here. I'd sooner chop my testicles off and eat them then marry any of them!"

Satan rolled his piercing silver eyes. "Damien, you know I don't want to force you to marry someone you don't love but it's tradition. You have to be married by your 19Th birthday!" Damien only grunted at this, turning his head away from his father. Becoming even more aggravated, Satan continued. "Is there _anyone_ you would want to marry?" The word 'anyone' struck Damien's interest.

Damien sat there for a long while in silent thought, his eyes fixed on his lap in hard focus. Finally he stood up, grinning. He walked over to the large glass window behind his chair, clapping his hands behind his back. Satan watched him standing there, wondering what was going on in his evil little mind. He corked an eyebrow when Damien started laughing to himself. "You've lost your mind, Damien." His father stated blandly.

Damien turned around to see his father sitting there with his arms crossed, expecting him to say something. Damien grinned at him. "I can marry anyone I want?" He asked, glee lacing his deep voice. Satan continued to stare at him blankly, then nodded. Damien just grinned wider then asked the question that started it all; "How about an _angel_?"

At first Satan angrily refused, shocked that his son would want to shame himself by marrying one of their worst enemies. Then, after a long convincing argument, lots of yelling and treats, he finally agreed. He called a meeting of the elders of Hell to make the arrangements to gather the army. If Heaven refuses their demands for one of their angels and if they could not settle this peacefully, then what they want will have to be taken by force.

That's how Damien found himself standing outside the gates of Heaven with his father, staring down at his future husband. Pip stared back up at Damien with terrified blue eyes. Damien had seen that look of fear in many people that dared to look him in the eyes, but he couldn't help but think it looked adorable in the eye's of his beloved. Damien remembered the promise he had made to himself as a child. When he had first laid eyes on Pip, he vowed he would have this angel as his own.

Back then he knew that it could never really happen, that it was just a silly child's promise he made as a kid, but he never thought that it would ever come true.

**In this chapter, you saw a bit of Damien's dark side. I just wanna make it totally clear that Damien's character in this story only show's his kind side to the people he's close to. Anyone he hates he'll treat them badly. I wanted to make him like of like a normal teenager, you know? I wanted to make him seem a bit funny like in the show. Alot of people either make him this total softy or a sadistic monster.**

**I think that in the south park virson of him he's kinda just like an emo kid. But hey, that's just my opinion. **


	8. no more dresses

Pip furrowed his brow at himself in the mirror as three maids fussed over him. They all stood at his sides, slipping clothes over his thin frame and adjusting them to fit right. Pip felt uncomfortable letting somebody else dress him. He preferred the days where he would dress himself in the morning. Even more when he could undress himself at night, but that was Damien's job.

He wouldn't have minded as much if the maids were male. Maybe then he would be a little more comfortable letting them see him in nothing but his underwear. He also wouldn't mind if he were alowed to pick his own clothing.

He wouldn't mind so much wearing clothes Damien picked out for him. If only they weren't womens clothing. Ever since he got here he was forced into female clothes. And not only dresses. Most of his outfits included short shorts and tight shirts.

He only wore dresses on occasion.

The outfits he often wore were flashy and made him stand out. Pip hated standing out in a crowd. He hated it when all eyes were on him and these ridiculous outfits. He couldn't help but compare himself to Fran Fine from The Nanny.

"There we go, dear." One of the maids said, clapping her hands together and smiling at Pip. She was an older, plump woman and she was one of the few servant that wasn't a demon of some kind. She placed a black hat over Pip's head and said "You look adorable, sir."

"Thank you, Margaret." He glanced her way and flashed her a forced smile before continuing to sneer at himself in the mirror. The outfit he wore did seem to spark his interest. But he would never admit to liking something Damien had picked out for him to wear. Pip knew Damien just dressed him up nice because he liked the arm candy.

Today's outfit consisted of a British flag tank top and, for the first time in a while, Damien had allowed Pip to wear pants. Granted, these pants were extremely tight and made out of white leather and the wide ends of the pants were stylishly ripped. His black shoes poked out from beneath them. A black choker was strapped around his neck and fishnets covered his forearms.

_'I look like a British punk rocker.'_ He thought. It was easy to see why Damien picked this outfit. He probably thought Pip would like this one since it expressed his heritage. Not to mention he was able to wear something less reveling for once. All three maids complemented him and gave him many praises for his appearance. Pip ignored them and blankly watched himself in the mirror.

"Margaret is right, Pip. You look stunning." A deep voice came booming from behind Pip. He recognized it instantly. He turned around to face the man who owned the voice. Damien stood at the door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. One hooved leg was crossed over the other. His piercing, blood red eyes drilled holes into Pip as he looked him over.

Once their eyes met, Damien smiled at Pip before uncrossing his arms and legs and walking over to him. The maids bowed for Damien before he dismissed them, saying he wanted to be alone with Pip. They nodded before leaving. The two younger maids glanced sympathetically back at Pip. They pitied him. They pitied him because they were once mortals who died and they know what it's like to be tortured by demons like Damien. Damned souls seem to be the only ones to see just how miserable he really was.

They had told Pip that they respect him for sacrificing himself and admired him for his bravery. But Pip knew that behind their kind words and warm smiles they actually thought he was foolish. But who could blame them? Who would willingly give up Heaven to marry the Antichrist? They couldn't see that he had no choice. He had to. To protect his people.

As soon as they were alone in their bedroom, Damien came to stand behind Pip. He wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in Pip's neck. "You like this outfit?" Damien asked, nibbling on Pip's neck. Pip tried his best to suppress a moan and tried not to jerk away. Pip's hands moved to hover over Damien's on his hips. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. A light moan escaped him and he just prayed that Damien didn't hear it.

But it was to late. Damien had heard it. Happy to finally get a pleasent response from Pip, Damien kept biting at licking his neck until he got more noises from him. He succeeded only when he bit down hard on Pip's throat, making him cry out in pain. "Please, Damien!" Pip begged, trying desperately to push Damien off."Stop!"

Reluctantly, Damien obeyed, removing his teeth from Pip's neck. He felt guilty having hurt his husband. Damien stared down at him solemnly. He muttered his apologies and hugged Pip from behind. Pip didn't try to get away from him. He just stood there motionlessly, keeping his head bowed from embarrassment. He hated it when Damien was able to make him moan. It made him feel weak and as if he has truly lost his way.

He didn't want to enjoy what Damien did to him. He wanted to stop feeling Damien's arms around him long after he has pulled away. He wanted to stop gazing at his body with lust. But above all, he didn't want to love him. As time passed, he found it harder and harder to resist Damien's charms. He knew he was falling.

Wanting to distract himself from these thoughts, Pip focused his anger and frustration on his clothes. "I hate wearing these clothes." He stated, folding his arms over his chest. The statement caught Damien by surprise. He corked an eye brow at Pip. "Oh?" He said."I thought you would like this one."

Pip glared at himself in the mirror, then at Damien's smiling reflection behind him."I don't!" He lied. Damien only smiled at Pip's childish behavior. This only made Pip angrier. He stomped his foot on the ground. "I especially hate wearing those stupid dresses you make me wear!" He exclaimed. Damien's eye brows shot up at Pip's out burst.

_'Pip almost never talks back to me.' _Damien thought with a grin. 'I suppose that means he's becoming more comfortable with me.' He grinned wider and wrapped his arms tighter around Pip in a giant bare hug."I'm sorry," He said, resting his chin on Pip's shoulder."The clothes we already had prepared for my future wife were meant for a was before we were even engaged. Everyone thought I would turn out straight." Damien explained.

Pip snorted. "Guess you proved them wrong." He joked, making Damien chuckle. He released his hold on Pip and moved his hands to rest on the blonds shoulders. Damien leaned forward and kissed Pip on the ear before whispering to him. "If you want, I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe. And I'll let you pick out your own clothes." The last sentence struck Pip's interest and overjoyed him. He could finally pick out his own clothes!

No more skirts!

No more short shorts!

And especially no more dresses!

He smiled brightly and turned around to face Damien. He was so excited that he wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and kissed him. After realizing what he had just done, Pip blushed and pulled away. He turned back around to face the mirror with his head hung in shame."Thank you, Damien." He mumbled under his breath. Damien burst out laughing, making Pip blush with even more embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Pip snapped. He stomped over to the bed and sat down with his arms crossed childishly. After calming down his laughter, Damien moved to sit down next to Pip, only to have a pillow hit him in the face."Hey!" Damien laughed, blocking his face with his hands. "Sorry, okay?" Pip sat there with the pillow held up over his head. He bit the inside of his cheek, he looked as if he were deciding what to do. Then he smiled and slammed the pillow down on Damien head again. This time they were both laughing as the play fought on the bed.

Finally, Damien ended their fun by tackling Pip into the pillows. They were both still laughing as they laid there on top of each other. Their laughter faded when their eyes met. Damien smiled down at Pip and brought his face closer for a kiss. Pip did not fight him.

"Come on," Said Damien."Let me see if I can make you moan again."

**OK, so in these chapter I explained why Pip is sometimes dressed like a woman. Don't worry, I will never do it again. For some reason now I hate the idea of Pip cross dressing. But whatever. You also see some sparks forming between these two. Has Pip learned to love Damien yet? that is for you to deside. You also got a glimps of Pip's childish side. Well he did die when he was 9 so yeah. XD I realize the first sentance is simular to the frist one in the christmas chapter. I'm a lazy writer. **


	9. no escape REPOSTED PLEASE READ

**Ok everyone, frist I want to apologize for chapter 4. Whe I first posted it something happened and cut it short. sorry about that. So I desided to repost it, i'll be taking chapter four down so there is no more confusion. Again, I apologize if that chapter confused you. I also worked on the grammer and spelling mistakes.**

Blue eyes flutter open. The first thing Pip saw once his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room was Damien's already awake face. He was holding his cheek in his palm, watching as his husband awakened. His eyes were dull red and a light smile was painted on his sharp facial features. "Morning..." He cooed gently to the still sleepy blond.

The Brit moaned and propped himself up on one elbow while rubbing his eye. He yawned.

"...Morning." He replied, almost reluctantly. After about a year of waking up to his face, Pip still regrets waking up at all. It sent chills up his spin once he notices that he was being watched while he slept. Even though he knows he's always being watched. Not only by Damien, but also by the bodyguards Damien forces him to be with at all times when he's not around.

_' He doesn't trust me...' _Pip thought bitterly. _'He even made me clip my wings down to a nub so I wouldn't try to fly away!'_

It's true. Damien forced him to get his wings clipped until they were nothing but worthless little nubs. It was done out of Damien's paranoia that Pip would try to get away from him. Not that he would, He knows that if he did, Hell would attack Heaven in a full out war. He wouldn't dare try to escape. But even knowing that, Damien still made him do it. It had to be the most painful thing Pip ever had to do.

Pip glanced at Damien, then down at his naked torso that was loosely covered by the silk bed sheets. At the end of the bed you could see his hoofed feet.

Well, one of the most painful things Pip ever had to do...

Pip walked alone in the long hall ways and corridors of his and Damien's home. It was a large castle in the seventh layer of hell. Damien saw it as no danger to let Pip walk alone in the castle without being watched, so he allowed it as long as he comes back to their bedroom at a certain time. Pip enjoyed the time alone. It gave him time to think without someone watching his every move.

Pip sighed. He can't help but feel trapped all the time. Like he was a prisoner in a cell. He was allowed to leave the castle, as long as he was with Damien or one of his trusted minions, of course. But still, Pip refused to leave. It was bad enough knowing he was in Hell with Damien for all eternity, he didn't need to be reminded of it. So to him, nothing excited outside the palace walls.

"Master Phillip, please wait!" Zazul, one of Damien's most trusted minions, yelled after Pip as he ran out of the castle.

"I don't care anymore! I can't stand him!" The blond screamed. He didn't care if they attacked Heaven anymore, he just couldn't take it anymore. Damien took things to far last night. Tears started to form as he recalled the events of the night before...

_After a long shower, Pip was drying himself off in the bathroom. He took his time, trying to stall what was going to happen once he got back to the bedroom._

_"Pip?" Damien opened the door. Like a reflex, the blond quickly used the towel he was using to dry his hair to cover his naked body. With a smirk, Damien entered the room."How long do you intend to take?" He asked, taking a step toward the blond. Pip took one step back, bumping into the sink. He wrapped the towel tighter around himself._

_"I-I'm sorry..." He said timidly, looking down at his feet._

_Damien now stood in front of him, leaning over so that their faces were only inches apart. Both of his arms were on either side of the blond and his hands were flat on the sink behind Pip."You think it's OK to make me wait so long?" He asked in a seductive tone, bring his face closer. His ram horns were touching Pips forehead. Pip cringed. "I'm sorry!" He repeated._

_"We should bath together if that will help." The dark haired male suggested. He slipped the towel off the other, leaving him bare."Last time we did it in here, it sounded great with the echo." He wrapped his arm around the blonds thin waist. He was shaking, Damien noticed. Pip gasped when he felt Damien's other hand brush against his rear._

_"P-please, D-Damien...let me go." He begged._

_"No, I can't wait any longer..." He sounded as though he was teasing Pip._

_Pip was bent slightly over the sink, forced to watch as Damien was about to fuck him in the mirror. Forced to watch his own reactions._

_With one hand working it's magic on Pip's Hardening member, Damien was sliding his fingers in and out of Pip's entrance._

_"Ah!...mm." Pip was moaning._

_'What was that voice just now! T-there's no way its mine!' He panicked. 'I can't actually be enjoying this!'_

_Pip did his best not to make anymore nosies._

_"Don't hold back, it feels good right? Admit it." Damien smirked, sliding his fingers deeper inside._

_"No! That's not-"Tears started to roll down his cheeks. Damien frowned at Pip's stubbornness."Well then, I'll just have to show you..." He made sure that Pip was looking at his own reflection in the mirror."Watch carefully at your own expressions. The faces you make when we have sex."_

_With both hands, Damien pulled the blonds cheeks apart. Since he couldn't get down on his knees with his goat legs, he just squatted down. Pip, expecting Damien's cock put inside him, was surprised to say the least to feel a long, slimy, tongue licking him._

_"AHH! No! Please, stop!" He begged. Damien ignored his pleas and continued, slipping his tongue inside the other._

_Pip was panting and crying. His face was beat red. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore."I-I'm going to-" Suddenly, Damien pulled his tongue out, licking his lips._

_"Hold it, who said you could come?" He plopped down on the cold, bathroom floor."Say please, Like I taught you."_

_Pip was trembling, holding his private area as if he really needed to pee. He was still panting and covered in sweat. He gave in, leaned down and kissed Damien hard on the lips. He pulled away. Pip was almost to embarrassed to say anything."...P-please?"_

_Damien grinned, showing his fangs."Please what, Pip?"_

_The blond covered his tear stained face from the embarrassment."P-please...let me come."_

_Pleased, Damien reach out and brought Pip down into his lap. Wrapping his arms around the blond, he said "You've done well, Pip, go ahead and come."_

The flashback ended and Pip ran faster. He ran far away from the palace and deeper into hell. _'How ironic.' _He thought. _'I'm running from one hell to another.'_

Still running, he looked around at his surroundings. Fire, smoke and lova as far as the eye could see. The only things other then those are the inhabitants of hell and landmarks. He seemed to be entering some kind of park. A backwards, hellish park. With chard, leafless trees, yellow/brown grass, skeletons and hell mongers were sitting on broken wood benches, it was just like what you would think a park in Hell would look like.

Most horrifying of all was the playground, where little demon children were playing. the swing set was just two damned souls with their limbs chained to the bars above them as two little children swung on them. Next to the playground some adult tormentors threw a poor, anguished man back and forth like a Frisbee.

Pip trembled. He couldn't stand to see people in such pain, but there was nothing he could do. Anyway, he had his own problems. He sat himself down on an empty bench to rest his sore feet. He let out a heavy sigh. _'At least I got away.' _Knowing this made him feel a little better. Finally, after a whole year, he finally feels at peace.

But perhaps it was a little too early to call it home free. A loud "Boom-boom" sound seemed to echo throughout all the layers of Hell, getting every one's attention. It was like the sound on an air plane before an announcement is made. A raspy voice soon followed."Hello demons and damned souls of hell," The voice greeted."I regret to inform you that lord Damien's husband has..." The raspy voice hesitated, debating of what to say next."disappeared. If anyone sees him, you must return him to the royal palace at once!"

Eyes wide, Pip froze in his set. He should have known it wouldn't have been that easy to escape. Quickly, before anyone noticed him, He got up on his sore legs and ran as fast as he could to find a place to hide.

Only a few minutes latter, he found himself in a dark forest. The trees were bare and dead with hideous, twisted Expressions on them, as if they once where alive. Pip wondered what bad thing a person has done in their life to become a tree in Hell in the afterlife. Moans and anguished cries echoed between the tree tops. Eyes eliminated in the dark, making Pip feel as though he was being watched. But he was used to that and somehow, he felt safe here, there was no one here to turn him in.

He stopped running when he reached a large empty space between the trees, he leaned his back against a tree trunk. Pip thought this would be the best place to hide. He's about to find out just how wrong he really is.

"Well well well... look what we have here." A scratchy voice exclaimed in the darkness, startling poor Pip. From behind a few trees, a man stepped out. He had pinkish red skin and six arms, three on each side. They all crossed over his toned chest. A large grin graced his face. Following behind the six armed man, a minotaur, welding a large axe, stepped out.

"Oh, why look at that, a poor helpless soul, all alone." The minotaur teased Pip. Both beasts chuckled. Pip began to panic. What if they recognize him and brought him back to Damien? Or maybe even worse, torture him like any other damned soul. Pip wasn't sure which one he's preferred, but by the looks on their faces, it seemed they were going to torture him.

"What did you guys find?" A woman's voice cooed from behind the two. They moved aside to reveal a short women in an ancient Greek-like tunic. She had black hair down to her ankles and large red horns on her head. Her eyes landed on Pip. Her face beamed."Do you guys know who this is!"

_'Oh no!'_ Pip thought_.'She recognized me!'_

"No, who is he, Sally?"Asked the man with six arms when he turned towards Sally.

Without any hesitation, The short girl reached up and slapped the much taller man on the head."Fleck your an idiot! He's lord Damien's husband!" She shouted at him. Fleck rubbed the spot on his head where he was hurt and grumbled under his breath."You didn't have to hit me, bitch!"

She shrugged the insult off and looked back at Pip. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing him!" She exclaimed with her hands clasped together, almost like a giddy school girl.

"Wait,...why would Damien let his mate walk out his far from the palace all alone?" The minotaur finally spoke. Pip's breath hitched.

Sally blinked."Yeah. Why would he...unless," She gasped in realization."You ran away!" She pointed an accusing finger at Pip.

Pip gulped down the lump in his throat and sighed."Yes." He admitted."Yes I ran away from Damien." Pip new that there was no way of getting around it. These guys are going to turn him in and he's going back to Damien, even more miserable then before. He slumped against the tree behind him. _'Hey, at least I made it this far...'_

He expected them to grab him and drag him back to Damien. What Pip didn't expect was that the minotaur would split his axe above his head into the tree he was resting on. Scared, Pip looked up into the bull like man's eyes. He had an evil look in them that made Pip's skin crawl."Butch! What are you doing?" Sally screamed at him from behind. Butch looked over his shoulder and glared at the demon girl."Think about it, if we kill him, we could finally get some respect around here! Who else would so brave enough to kill the Antichrist's husband?"

"You mean who else would be stupid enough!" Fleck yelled frantically. "He'd kill us if he had so much as a scratch!"

"Think of how powerful we'll be for killing an angel!"

"You moron! He's no longer pure! You'll get no power!" Sally argued.

In response to that, the minotaur just huffed out a breath of air at the others."Whatever you pussies." He withdrew his axe from the tree bark, readying to kill Pip with the next swing, ignoring the others protest. Pip couldn't move. He was frozen with fear. The only thing he could do was sit there and wait for death. He closed his eyes tight, just waiting.

And waiting.

And still waiting. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw Butch, mouth wide open with blood leaking out. Pip looked down at the minotaur's chest and to his shock, saw that someones arm went through his chest and was holding the minotaur's still pounding heart in his hand. The persons hand squeezed the organ til it popped and was nothing but a bloody pile of guts. Whoever it was withdrew his arm, the monster fell. Now Pip could see that the arm belonged to none other then Damien.

He had a stone cold expression on his face as he stared back at Pip. They stayed like that for a while. The forest was dead silent.

A loud squeal broke the silence. It was Sally."Oh my dark lord! This is amazing! I never saw him in person before!" She kept rambling on like that until Damien turned his cold stare her way. She stopped almost automatically, suddenly scared for her life. To show respect, and not to be blamed for hurting Pip, both her and Fleck got down and bowed to their lord.

Turning his attention back to Pip, Damien knelled down and scoped the blond up in his arms. He was surprised that Pip didn't protest and instead clung to him like a child to its mother."I'm so sorry, Damien." Pip whimpered into Damien ear. He seemed to be crying. Damien couldn't believe it. Pip was clinging to him and sobbing into his shoulder, apologizing. A smile slowly started to form on his face."Its okay," He whispered back to Pip, rubbing his back for comfort."I forgive you." He placed a kiss on Pip's brow before he teleported them back to their castle.


	10. renewed determination

**A/N: just so you know, this chapter takes place right after No Escape.**

"You sure you wanna do this, Pip?" Damien asked sceptically. It's not like he's never fantasized about Pip giving him a blow job before. But seeing the nervous, almost scared look on the blonds face as he stared at his groin made him think twice about letting Pip do this. The blond glanced up from unbuckling Damien's skull studded belt and sighed sadly.

"It's the least I can do, you saved me earlier." He said. His voice sounded as if thorns and needles were cutting up the back of his throat. as if it pained him to say this. Damien couldn't stand to see him like this. Slim fingers were ripped away from Damien's trousers as the dark teen stood up. With his eyes closed, he shook his head. "No, I can't let you do this...I-I don't want you to do this for me. Just for my satisfaction."

Pip stared up at him, bewildered. His heart hammered hard in his chest. He could feel a light blush creeping up on his cheeks. He has never seen this side of Damien before, or at least he never opened his eyes enough to see that Damien actually cared about him. Still, Damien has never stopped him from committing some sort of sexual act on him. He was usually the one to ask him to do such things.

Though he knew how reluctant Pip was in the bedroom, Damien never hesitated to get the blond in bed with him.

So why was he stopping him now?

True Pip has never given him oral sex before and he has never willingly offered to do something like this. But was this any different from all those other times? This was the only way Pip could repay Damien for saving him earlier today. Why would he decline such an offer? It seemed to only benefit him. And what a strange way to reject it. Pip wondered what he meant by 'just for my satisfaction.'

What kind of pleasure does Damien think he's getting from this?

The blond was hit by a sudden burst of anger. He stood up and glared up at Damien. "What? Do you think I take pleasure in this?" He demanded. His hands balled up into fists at his sides."Do you think I like the idea of sucking you off?" His cheeks were up in flames by now. Hot tears wet Pip's eyes."...Do you thing I like doing these things with you!"

Damien was dumbfounded. In the whole year they have been married Pip has never said a word about not wanting to be with Damien. Though it was painfully obvious to Damien and just about everyone else that Pip hated the thought of being around him. But he has always kept his hatred hidden all this time and kept his mouth shut. The dark prince's astonishment was replaced by deep sorrow.

He was foolish earlier for thinking that Pip had grown on him. That they could possibly have an actual relationship besides the fake one Damien had made up in his head. He had mistaken gratitude for love. When Pip wrapped his arms around Damien he was merely grateful for saving his life. If he had shown up a minute sooner, that minotaur would have sent Pip back to Heaven, where he would be sent right back down to Hell.

There was no telling how Pip would react after being cast down a second time. Damien was grateful he got there on time. But when Pip was in his arms, crying into his shoulder, Damien immediately jumped to conclusions. He saw this as a ray of hope. Hope for a better future when Pip didn't hate his guts.

But it was foolish to hope for such a thing. And it was foolish for Damien to get his hopes up. He was beginning to think that this whole marriage was just a big mistake.

"If...If that's how you really feel then..." Damien had to choke out the next part. "Then maybe we should just give up." Pip's expression softened from inraged to confused. He had know idea what Damien meant. And seeing the tears in the corners of his husbands eyes only added to his confusion. "I'll call for an annulment for our marriage."

The blonds jaw dropped in shock. That's it? One fight and their marriage is over? After all this time and all they've been through in the last year. Its really all over? Pip's stomach sank and his eyes watered with angry tears. His hands were so tightly balled up and his sides that his knuckles were turning white. "So that's it then?" He cried. Tears were now flowing down his face and his voice cracked.

Damien was surprised by Pip's reaction. He thought he would be happy to get away from him. Why would he be so angry?

"After all we've been through, after all the things we did together in this very room, your just going to give up?" He demanded. Pip never looked away from Damien as he said this, while Damien on the other hand forced himself to look away. There was no way he would fool himself again. Damien knew that Pip was just shocked. He couldn't be mad because he cares for Damien.

Right?

"Did this past year mean anything to you?" Pip asked. Damien didn't answer. He still refused to look up at Pip. His eyes were set on the floor below them and his head was hung low."...Do _I_ mean anything to you?" Pip's voice became faint. All the anger vanished and was replaced by...fear? Maybe it was worry. But eather way, Pip's questions stung Damien's heart.

"Answer me, dammit!" The blond demanded in a shrill cry. His voice was once again filled with rage. But Damien still didn't look up. He couldn't bare it.

Damien was forced to look when Pip grabbed him by the face and made him look at him. Once they were face to face, Pip kissed him hard on the lips. It was an angry kiss though it held much more emotion behind it. Damien couldn't ignore the passion coming from those soft lips. He soon found himself kissing back. He leaned in and kissed Pip long and deep, pushing all worry aside and just got lost in the feeling.

For once, he didn't worry about the past and for a short while, neither Pip or Damien feared the future. They made love for the first time since they got married. For once, both of them wanted it and they both received pleasure. They only thought of how good the other felt, how pleasurable the physical act was, and how secure they felt in each others arms.

Sure, by morning all their worries will return. And sure, there will still be dought between them. Whether their marriage was doomed, or if Pip will ever develop true feelings for Damien. But for now they chose to live in the moment and enjoy it while it lasted. But after tonight, Damien was once again filled with hope and his determination was renewed. The future, he promised, would deffinitely be bright for them.

**A/N I actually had higher expectations for this one. Sorry if it turned out crappy guys. I feel as thought I failed at writing this story. Anyway, with my emoness aside, thanks for reading this crap**


	11. Crazed fangirl

After they were finished, Damien rolled out of bed and went to stand by the window with his back to the blond, who was still in bed watching him. His pale skin glistened in the light from the flames outside that provided the only light in the dark room. His naked flesh was drenched in sweat and the space between his goat-like legs was dripping with semen. From Pip's angle, he could just make out the faint scars on his husband's broad back. His inky black hair stuck to the back of his neck and face.

Pip thought this was the most beautiful sight his eyes have ever seen.

It's amazing how much an opinion could change in just three years. When they first married, Pip couldn't stand the sight of his husband's naked form. But now that they have been together so long Pip couldn't wait to hop into bed with his demon lover. _'Who knew that such an ungodly creature could be so heavenly in the bedroom,' _Pip thought lusciously as he licked his lips.

"I'm going up to earth tomorrow." Damien said suddenly.

This caught Pip off guard and forced him out of his sinful thoughts. He sat up in bed and stared at his husband. "What?" He demanded an explanation. Why would Damien tell him this all of a sudden and not before hand? Did he want to play with Pip first before he dropped this on him? Pip folded his arms and glared at Damien when he finally turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He apologized. Pip just huffed in response and turned his head away. Damien sighed, knowing that a simple apology would not get him out of this one. Sometimes, but not often, he missed the days when Pip didn't give a damn if he disappeared for a few days at a time to go up to earth. It made going on business trips so much easier.

But nevertheless, Damien knew that he only needed to use some of his devilish charm to cool the Brit down.

He sat back down on the bed and scooted closer to the blond. Pip refused to look at him, even when Damien started to rub his shoulders. "I'm sorry darling," Damien breathed into his ear seductively, making Pip tremble. That wasn't fair. Damien knew what that did to Pip. It really, really wasn't fair. The blond melted into his chest as pleasant sparks shot threw him.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to spoil the mood." His deep voice was now just below a whisper. He started kissing Pip's neck, making him tremble even more in his arms. "You just looked so beautiful tonight and I wanted to spend every last second I could with you before I was forced to go up with my father. I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. "

Oh he doesn't play fair at all!

Instead of trying to argue with Damien, Pip let his lust take over his better judgement and tackled Damien into the pillows for another round of lovemaking.

* * *

It was the first day without his husband and the morning had already passed without event. When Pip had woken up, he was almost surprised when Damien wasn't laying beside him. He was so used to waking up to see his darling husband smiling down at him, it saddened him to wake all alone in their large bed. Nevertheless, he got up and started his day.

He chose to spend the day lounging about in his shared room, letting the time pass idly by as he waited eagerly for his love to return in a few days. But the act of lounging was tiring even for the most relaxed of souls and soon Pip fell into a peaceful sleep. His tranquil day of relaxation was ended when he woke up, finding himself in a different place then where he fell asleep.

The first thing he realized was the cold, that was what woke him up in the first place. It was so unusual. He hadn't felt cold in nearly four years. It seemed impossible to feel chilly when you literally had an ocean view of the lake of fire from your bedroom window. Not to mention the fact that he was constantly in the arms of a demon, a creature that naturally gives off heat from their warm skin.

The room was small and dark. The walls, from what Pip could tell, were made of carved stone and beneath him was a rocky, gravel floor. He tried to stand up but a chain around his neck that was nailed to the stone wall behind him kept him in place. He was forced to sit there on the dirt floor in total darkness. At times like these he wished he had Damien's power to see in the dark.

But unfortunately angels didn't possess this gift, leaving them blind and helpless in the shadows. And that was what Pip was at the moment, blind, alone and vunrable in the darkness. To say that he was frightened would be an understatement.

The door to the dark room opened suddenly, letting a triangle of light to shine in. Pip was just out of reach of the light as he huddled himself up against the stone wall in fear. A tall, slim figure stepped into the door way, silhouetted by the light. A 'click' was heard and suddenly a dim light from a hanging bulb lit the room. He now knew where he was; in one of the castle dungeons.

Pip could also see that it was a woman standing in the doorway.

She was tall and skeletal, as if she hadn't eaten properly in months. Her dark hair was about as long as Pip's and framed her bony face. Her black, sunken eyes were heavily bagged and seemed to be cutting through Pip as she glared down at him. She didn't look as though she could really hurt him physically, but Pip still worried that she was some kind of demon.

And she must have been a powerful one if she was able to get past the guards outside Pip's bedroom door and kidnap him. Not to mention bring him down here to the heavily guarded dungeon. Hadn't anybody noticed that she dragged Damien's husband all the way down here? And if they didn't then have they even noticed he was gone? Where were all the loyal servants that swore to protect him when he needed them most?

The woman crossed the room to stand in front of him. She smiled down at Pip and crossed his bony arms. "Oh, look at how lovely you are. A true vision of an angel, no wonder why he chose you over all his other suitors."She frowned then. "All of Hell is talking about you two, even three years after the wedding your still the 'IT' couple. I bet you two are very happy together, aren't you?"

He had no idea who this woman was or why she brought him down here. All he wanted right now was to go back to his and Damien's room. He wanted to go back to the night before where he was safe in Damien's arms. Safe and away from this crazy woman and her unusual fascination with his and Damien's marriage. Her voice was cruel and mocking as she spoke to him, even more so as she broke into wicked laughter.

Pip cringed at that horrible laughter, almost in tears.

Her insane, almost maniacal laughter died down and she returned to frowning at Pip. "He was so perfect. Everyone in Hell wanted to be with him, even the damned souls." She told him with a deep scowl on her bony face."He could have anyone of them, he could have had _me_, but instead he chose _you_! A perfect little angel that no one in Hell could compare to!"

"W-who are you?" Pip asked meekly, the question that's been itching him since he woke up finally finding it's way to the surface. " Why did you bring me down here?"

"I could have been Damien's bride, I deserved to be his!" She said, ignoring Pip's questions. "His father offered me to him as a suitor and he just turned me away. And for what? For a disgusting angel like you?" She glared at him again, making the boy flinch and tremble.

_'She's insane!'_ He thought. _'Damien turned her marriage offer down and she went insane!' _He couldn't blame Damien for turning her away. She looked to be but a shadow of someone that used to be pretty but then their looks faded away. Pip wondered if she was pretty when she was offered to Damien.

"You don't deserve Damien, not like I do." She went on. Pip stared up at her, anger suddenly creeping it's way to his surface as he continued to listen to her rant. "You don't appreciate Damien! You take his love for granted. I would never be so ungrateful!" Her bony face turned red as she screamed. "I could have been a better wife! I would love him! you don't care about him, not like I do!"

His fear was overcome by sudden rage. Pip glared up at the skeletal woman while she continued to rave on and on. How dare she say he was ungrateful of Damien. He loved Damien! She had no idea of all the things that happened to them in the past three years. This woman had no idea of what Pip had to sacrifice to be with his husband. How dare she pretend like she knew everything about him!

"I should kill you right here and now, you ungrateful brat." She spat at him.

That struck a cord in Pip's mind, fueling his anger and made him think of ideas of retaliation. He would make her pay for her insolence and she would learn that he is the one true suitor for Damien.

Pip broke out in a fit of laughter, confusing the crazed woman. Angry, she demanded that he tell her what was so funny. Pip raised his head and smiled up at her. Still chuckling, he said "Tell me ma'am, have you ever fought an angel before?"

She raised a brow at him but before she could ask Pip stopped laughing so abruptly that it shocked her into silence. His already blue eyes began to glow a icy, almost whitish color. The woman's screams soon filled the dungeon as her blood splattered the walls.

"Guess not."Pip said as he used his anglic powers to brake the chain around his neck. Then he stood up, smiling down at the woman's mangaled corpse as he rubbed his sore neck. It had been awhile since he last used his powers, he feared they wouldn't work down here in Hell. This is the first time he had the chance to use them. He didn't think he'd have to use them to defend himself against a crazed Damien fangirl.

* * *

Pip was sitting by the window when Damien suddenly walked in, surprising the Brit. He jumped up to greet his husband.

"Hey sweetheart." Damien leaned down and gave Pip a quick kiss on the lips. Excited to see his husband home early from his trip, Pip jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck. "The business trip was canceled so I was able to come home early." He told him once they broke apart. Lifting the blond off his feet, Damien carried him over to the other side of the room and placed him down on the bed.

"So what did you do all day without me?" He asked.

Pip smiled and shrugged. "Oh, nothing much." His eyes glowed that whitish color again before he crashed his lips to Damien's and tackled him into the mattress.

**A/N: Dear god, I was re-reading this whole story and I realized how my writeing has improved with each chapter. This story has been with me during my whole South Park fandom (Which is the first fandom I ever wrote fanfics for) This is probably my favorite of all my fanfics, even if it is just a bunch of pointless oneshots.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I wanna work more on this story so be sure to stay tooned for more!**


	12. I'm Not Going Anywhere

_Smiling coyly, the blond slid his arms around the demon's neck, racking his thin fingers through Damien's coarse black hair. Delightful shivers rippled through the dark prince when he pressed his naked body against Pip's. The sensation was almost unbearable._

_They both knew they were getting close._

_Their musky breath mingled with every pleasured gasp and sigh as they spoke each others names._

_"Damien...!" _

_"Pip!"_

* * *

"Just leave the laundry to the maids, I'm pretty sure they're used to cleaning seman stains off our sheets by now."

Beneath the fall of his ebony fringe, Damien's dark eyes regarded the blond curiously. Smoke coiled from the lit cigar clenched between his lips, rising up over his head and diminishing in the air. Pip, who disliked the fact that he smoked, would have scolded him for the nasty habit, if he weren't too busy trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Tha-that's not the point, Damien!" With one hand supporting the laundry basket, Pip used the other to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear, attempting to hide the blush that ate away greedily at his pale cheeks. "I-it's just that...I don't like how the servants wash our blankets, with all the bleach and itchy detergents."

_'You mean you don't like people knowing we had sex...' _Damien's full lips pulled back in a knowing smile. They've been married for two years now, and yet Pip is still as shy as he was on their wedding night.

"Well, even so, you don't need to hang them out here on the roof." As if to prove his point, the dark prince leaned back on the railing, inhaling his cigar and smiling at the flushing blond. The rooftop was about as dark and unlovely as the rest of their mansion (the only place with any "love" in their home would have to be their bedroom), with a shabby garden with scraggly, dead looking plants and a small penthouse. The only feature of any interest at the moment was the rusty old metal clothesline where the ex-angel was now hanging up their sheets.

"We have a dryer in the laundry room, you know."

"I know..." Pip folded their crimson bed comforter in his arms, running a hand over the smooth velvet fabric. The flames of Hell danced all around them, even on the roof of their mansion. The shifting light made the blonde's pale face shine with an orangy glow, making him seem even more radiant then usual. Lost in thought, Pip acted like his husband wasn't even there, and the dark prince couldn't help but stare at him.

"It's just.." The blond turned away suddenly, to hang the comforter up on the rail. "The heat from the flames dry them faster, and I think hanging them out here gives the sheets a...nicer scent."

"You mean that ashy, brimstone smell?" Damien always loved that smell, it had a strange homey odor to it. "I didn't think you would like it."

"Yeah, well, it smells like soot..like from a fire place." With his back still turned, the ex-angel bent down and reached for a pillow case. "When I was a child, during my mortal life, I liked to sleep in front of the fire place, because it was warm." After neatly folding the case, Pip hung it up on the pole. "I remember my sister would yell at me when I woke up, 'cause my clothes got covered in ash."

Pip turned his head and for a split second Damien caught a glimpse of his thin lips curled into a warm smile.

"Really?" Mesmerized, that was all the dark prince could say.

"Yes, and she used to hang up our clothes like this on the clothes line." Pip then bent down to grab more laundry from the basket. The only things left were their white sheets. "We were kind of poor back in England..."

"I never knew..." Damien trailed off.

He couldn't help but notice that beautiful smile of Pip's as it lightens up his whole face. When he smiled, Pip looked like a completely different person, not at all like the frightened little angel Damien married two years ago. There was a certain warm, lovingness to it that made the dark prince's heart skip a beat. _'He's been smiling a lot lately...'_

A loud swoosh averted Damien's attention from his husband to the white sheets the blond just hung to dry. A strong gust of wind caused the ivory fabric to raise up and encircle the ex-angel, as if to resemble feathery white wings. His golden hair was fluttering in the breeze, and the sheets stretched out on either side of him, like a great bird about to take off into flight.

His angel was about to take off and leave him behind, Damien was sure of it.

"Pip!"

* * *

"Damien?"

"I..." Without thinking, Damien had grabbed hold of his husband, after having torn the sheets off of his back, like he had done with his real wings so long ago.

A sudden heat ate away at the demon's face. "I-I thought you were going to go off and leave me.."

He could only imagine how stupid he must have sounded.

Instead of laughing in his face like Damien expected him to, Pip's deep blue eyes softened. "Damien, I'm not going anywhere." It was a heartwarming sentiment, one that the dark prince really wanted to hear, but then Pip chuckled nervously.

"I mean, we're on the roof, and you clipped my wings so it's not like I could just fly away!" He smiled, but it's more anxious then loving. "But, uh, more importantly I need to go pick up the sheets. I don't want them falling into the flames."

"...Forget the sheets. You're not allowed on the roof anymore, now go inside! I'm going to lock all the doors in the whole castle and fuck you senseless so you can never get away from me!"

"Wha-What?!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello fellow DIP fans! Its been a while since I last updated this story.**

**I've been improving my writing skills a lot lately, working on some serious projects and really getting to know myself as a writer. Its kinda weird looking back at my older work. I actually wrote this a while ago after I read this scene in a manga (Internet cookies for anyone who can guess the manga!) and people have been asking for updates for a long time now so I thought I would just give it a few touch-ups and post it. Its not much, but I'm sure you guys appreciate the fluffy DIP-ness!**

**I hope to be writing more South Park fanfictions really soon, so stay tooned! **

**Reviews and other such support is always greatly appreciated, especially for an attention whore like myself XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S: Would anyone be interested in drawing a cover for this fanfiction? My art skills aren't as great as the used to be, and I'd like to see what of my readers can come up with ;)**


End file.
